


I know

by captain_smthg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Reveal Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_smthg/pseuds/captain_smthg
Summary: The reveal fic no one asked for.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 136





	I know

**Author's Note:**

> One shot at reveal fic

Of course, she knows.

How could she not? Its just glaringly obvious she can't believe no one has put two and two together by now. Seriously, sometimes when she hears his excuses to ditch everyone and fight the akuma, she just cringes and hopes that her excuses are not as— how Chloe would call— utterly ridiculous.

Its just her suspicion at first. With Alya showing an edited picture of Adrien in Chat Noir's clothes. Never in life had she freaked out so fast so she immediately dismissed Alya's theory.

Later at night, however, she knows there's no way she can deny it.

Adrien and Chat Noir did look eerily similar.

She'd like to think Adrien has a twin and its Chat Noir and not Adrien instead, but who was she kidding?

There is only one as magnificent as Adrien Agreste.

Also, there's the fact that Adrien and Chat Noir never seem to be in the same exact location even once. She knows the guy with the helmet when they were fighting Gorizilla is not Adrien.

Add that to the fact that both Adrien and Chat Noir are allergic to feathers?

Please, she's the genius tactical Ladybug for a reason!

Of course, she managed to put two and two together.

Adrien is Chat Noir.

But still, she'll never say anything.

Until they're ready.

* * *

Of course, he knows.

It took him long and two seasons but he knows now. That's what really matters.

He saw when Troublemaker got akumatized and half of Ladybug's face is revealed.

Half a face but to him, its enough.

How many times had he secretly glanced at Marinette when she thought he wasn't looking?

He could tell its Marinette, even from miles away.

And the way she signed her name sometimes? With those little hearts over the i's? Ladybug does the exact same thing!

And he may or may not _accidentally_ catch a glimpse of her as they fall, back on Heroes Day.

Seeing those trademark pouch? Its confirmation enough to Adrien.

Marinette is Ladybug.

But still, he won't say anything.

Until they're ready.


End file.
